


Something More

by hit_the_books



Series: SMPC [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Florist Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rimming, Rutting, Tattooed Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam gets an unexpected customer at his tattoo shop: the florist from across the road. Thing is... you can't tattoo an alpha when they're in rut.





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Sunday Morning Porn Club](https://smpc.livejournal.com/) and it's my third time writing for them C:
> 
> Thanks to [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk) for reassuring me that this story is an enjoyable smutty read.
> 
> Hope you all like it <3

“Okay, how about you sit down on the couch, and we can talk about what you’d like in your design,” Sam asked the red headed female beta.

She pushed back a strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear and nodded demurely while leading the way to the couch. Sam picked up his iPad and a stylus and followed her over to the couch. He sat at the opposite end, not entirely sure how he felt about the way she kept looking at him.

Hungry was perhaps the best way to describe it. Sam was all too familiar with that look, because that’s what happens when you’re 6’4” of pure unmated alpha. Everyone’s hoping for a hookup. Even if your arms, legs chest and back are covered in tattoos, and you have half a dozen piercings, and a habit of wearing well worn plaid, tight ripped jeans and tight fitting t-shirts.

 _I’d probably hookup with me,_ Sam thought to himself as he focused on the app he used to jot down bookings and design ideas. “Name?”

“Uh, Gail. Gail Hart.”

Sam noted her name down. “What were you thinking for your tattoo? Where were you thinking of having it?”

The huge chrome fan he had sitting on the floor in the front suddenly kicked on, its timer activating it. The air con for the front of the shop was busted. From the fan’s wake, Gail’s hair started to flitter around her face, and she gave a small nervous giggle.

“I was thinking here,” she said, pointing to her exposed upper right arm, leaning forward a little more than necessary towards Sam. Sure she was kinda hot in her tight fitting tank top, but Sam really wasn’t feeling like throw-myself-at-your-feet beta.

“Good.” Sam noted down the position using the stylus. “And the design?”

“Aww, you’re gonna think it’s corny,” Gail giggled again.

“Look, nothing’s corny, unless you’re thinking of getting a lover’s name on your arm.” Sam gave her a stern look.

She visibly swallowed. “Uh no, nothing like that. I was kinda thinking a pair of dice. Sixes on top.”

“Colored?”

“Yeah.”

Sam concentrated as he jotted down his art notes and did a very quick sketch, easily pulling something together that had a nice 3D look to it. “Something like this?” He help up the iPad screen so that Gail could see the design sketch.

“Yes! Something like that. Would it be okay to get the dice in like a sort of blue? Blue’s my favorite color.”

Sam smiled. “Sure of course.” Making a note of the color, Sam locked in his notes and then handed the iPad to Gail. “Can you note down your contact details for me? I’ll see when I have a free slot next.”

Gail nodded and took the iPad and stylus from Sam. While she wrote in her details in available fields, Sam went over to the shop’s bookings diary and flipped through the large pages. Hellhound Tattoos was a popular shop in Lawrence for custom tattoos and they didn’t have a load of artists there. In fact Benny and Charlie were out getting supplies so it was just him there to run the fort until his first booking of the day turned up.

Finding a slot in the diary, Sam asked, “Does next Saturday work for you? At 10:30 am?”

“Yeah, that’s good.” Gail came over to the front desk with the iPad.

“We require a deposit for the booking, but we’ll take if off the final cost which should be around...” Sam took the iPad, explained the amount and then Gail handed over enough cash to cover the deposit. Checking some ID, Sam knew Gail was legally old enough for the tattoo she’d be getting the following week.

Soon enough it was Sam alone in the shop again. Bored, Sam went through some playlists on Spotify, finding a modern psychedelic rock one that looked good and started playing that over the bluetooth speakers in the front of the shop. He tied his hair back in a bun at the back of his head and leaned over the iPad, double checking the info and design notes he’d gotten from Gail before moving to the design he’d be working on in thirty minutes.

“Ghost in the Machine” by The Spiral Electric started playing and Sam hummed along.

“ _Well you can feel it in the circuits. You see it on the screen. But you can't put your finger on it. It's a ghost in the machine...”_ came out over the speakers with some truly inspirational guitar work.

Sam looked up from his iPad as he double checked the skull and snake tongue design he’d be coloring once his booking turned up and saw a man walking from across the street towards Hellhound Tattoos. He had short light brown-blondish hair and an apron on. On the other side of the street was the flower shop that had opened up only a few weeks earlier. Sam hadn’t said hi to the owner yet, but Sam figured a flower shop owner and its employees wouldn’t want much to do with a tattoo shop.

The front door bell jingled overhead and the slightly shorter man walked in. Sam breathed in as the guy’s scent suffused itself through the room. He was an alpha too, a little older than Sam, and breathing in deeply, Sam decided he smelled absolutely fantastic. Like ocean spray, leather, sandalwood and a heavenly musk, all covered a little with the scents of many flowers. Sam could feel his pupils getting wide as he looked up at the newcomer.

“ _And the ghost in the machine, is seen in dreams...”_

Mouth going dry, Sam drew in a long, deep breath and asked, “Anything I can do for you?”

The other alpha smiled and licked his lips before asking, “Do you do walk-ins?”

Sam sighed and shook his head. “No, we’re usually too booked up for walk-ins, but uh, if you don’t mind waiting, I could talk to you about what you want and I can see where we can fit you in?”

 _I hope he doesn’t mind waiting_ , Sam thought as he took in the other alpha’s emerald green eyes, cute smattering of freckles across his cheeks and gelled hair. He looked pretty innocent in comparison to Sam, a very hometown boy kind of look.

“S-sure.” The other alpha nodded.

Drawing in a deep breath through his nose, picking up a hint of arousal from the other alpha, Sam licked his lips and asked, “Do you have a name?”

A blush rose up the other alpha’s cheeks. “Dean Campbell.”

“Well, Dean Campbell, it looks like I can fit you in next Saturday, say 2 pm? That work for you?”

“Uh, yeah I should be able to get someone to watch the store.”

“I’m Sam, by the way.” Sam made no attempt to hide the way he looked Dean up and down, drinking him in.

Dean let out a shuddering breath and nodded. “Nice to finally meet you.”

Sam leaned casually over the front desk, so that he was now looking up at Dean through his eyelashes. “What, Dean… you been watchin’ me while you work in your store?”

The song ended and Dean’s arousal was really starting to show if his sweet scent and the bulge in the front of his pants was anything to go by. Sam licked his lips again and Dean let out another shuddering breath.

“We work across… from each other,” Dean managed to finally get out.

“Mmmhmmm, that we do. And just so you know,” Sam drew himself back up his full height, stretching as he did, and showing off his belly a little, “we advise against tattoos if you’re near or on your rut. It’s not exactly safe. Hope you understand.”

Dean swallowed and Sam tracked the movement his Adam's apple made. “I-I understand.”

Sam had three bookings to get through that day. He looked up at Dean, picking up on the hint of the alpha’s rut in its early stages, a slight extra muskiness to his scent.

“Hey, maybe you should get someone else to watch your store for the next few days.”

“I...”

“And maybe you should tell me where you live and I can stop by after I finish work for the day? Maybe help you out a little? You got some toys to keep you company in the meantime?”

“Yes,” Dean hissed out, clearly with not much longer to go before he’d lose it.

Dean wrote his address down and his cell number, whimpering as he did. Then hurried off before he could try anything. Once Dean was out of the shop, Sam sprayed a ton of Pher-Away around the shop and tried to calm himself down. He spent the rest of his time in the shop that day wired and excited in a way he rarely was about another person.

Benny and Charlie noticed how keyed up Sam was and were also frequently spraying Pher-Away around in-between appointments. They teased him about the hot date he was clearly going out with that night, but Sam wouldn’t let slip he was going to be spending the night with another alpha. He’d never been out-out with his sexuality to them, but he knew they’d probably guessed now that he swung all over the place.

Half-six couldn’t come soon enough. Sam left Benny and Charlie to close shop as he made his way on foot the three blocks to Dean’s apartment. It took a while for Dean to answer the intercom, but finally Sam was in and rushing up to Dean’s apartment.

Knocking on the door, Sam waited for Dean to open it. He could already feel himself getting hard in his jeans. He had some supplies in a pharmacy bag, he’d grabbed them on route. After a minute, a very warm and gorgeous Dean Campbell opened the apartment door.

His cheeks were flushed and his hair was sticking all over the place. He had on only a pair of boxers, giving Sam full view of Dean’s freckled, untattooed skin. Dean was insanely hot and Sam couldn’t quite believe how lucky he was to there.

“Hey stranger,” Sam greeted and stepped inside the apartment, closing the door.

“Sam,” Dean whimpered. And Sam shushed him and helped steer Dean in the general direction of what he assumed was Dean’s bedroom if the smells in the apartment were anything to go by. Normally two alphas getting together could be a bit dangerous, but Sam could tell they had a scent compatibility he had never experienced with the few other alphas he’d been with over the years—that greatly diminished the chance they had of ripping each other’s throats out.

Entering the bedroom, Sam saw an array of toys that had been used by Dean in the hours since they’d last seen each other. Big alpha fleshlights, but also butt plugs and anal vibrators. In fact the ass stuff seemed to outnumber anything to actually help with his dick. _That boy’s a bottom_ , Sam thought gleefully.

“Too many clothes,” Dean pointed out as he got in Sam’s space and started pulling at the layers he had on.

“Okay, okay,” Sam sighed happily and let Dean help him get undressed. Then Sam pulled Dean’s boxers off and they were both finally naked and- Sam pulled Dean against him, getting as much skin-on-skin as he could, kissing the other alpha breathless as he did.

Distantly there was the sudden hum of the air con kicking on, and Sam was thankful for the coolness as he pressed himself over Dean’s overheated skin. Sucking at Dean’s lower lip, Sam reached a hand down between them and stroked Dean’s very hard dick.

Sam ended the kiss, hand still stroking Dean. “What do you want?” he asked, kissing Dean’s jaw.

Dean shuddered and pulled Sam closer. “You… want you to… eat me out.”

Sam grinned against Dean’s jaw, his own dick aching with arousal. “Yes I can… definitely do that.”

Leading Dean to his bed, Sam helped settle Dean on all fours so that Sam could climb up behind him and get all the access he wanted. Bending his head down between Dean’s cheeks, Sam pulled them apart and buried his face in there. He could smell a hint of soap, like Dean had known he’d want this and had cleaned himself up enough for Sam ahead of time, which sent a wave of affection through him.

Sam touched his tongue against Dean’s hole and the other alpha moaned, breath hitching. He tasted of sweat and musk, and as Sam pressed his tongue to Dean, twitching and teasing, he brought one hand around Dean’s front and started to stroke his cock. Dean’s knot was filling at the base and Sam could tell that Dean wasn’t going to last long—the shivers and keening sounds telling him that Dean had been waiting for this moment all day.

Lapping and sucking, spearing Dean as much as he could on his tongue, Sam ate Dean out, giving the alpha what he wanted, what he needed. Dean started to rock up against Sam’s face and Sam stifled a laugh at Dean’s delicious eagerness. Sam pulled back for a sec, getting a whine from Dean at the sudden loss.

“Dean,” Sam asked, catching his breath, “would you… can I fuck you?”

Dean shuffled around so he was looking at Sam as they both knelt on the bed. His eyes looked down at Sam’s own large alpha cock, pre-come leaking from the tip. Dean met Sam’s eyes. “Yes. Fuck yes, fucking knot me would you. Please?”

Sam shuffled closer and kissed Dean’s chest, hands stroking Dean soothingly. “Sure of course. Anything.”

Finding the lube and condoms he brought with him, Sam got Dean on all fours again, lubed his fingers up and pressed one into Dean finding him already pretty open from his earlier activities. One finger became two, and not long after three. Sam stretched Dean out for minutes, not wanting to hurt him when they got started.

“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean groaned into the covers. _And where had ‘Sammy’ come from?_ Sam pondered, unsure how to take the nickname as he finished prepping Dean.

“Needy,” Sam commented and that got a whine from Dean, who desperately touched at his own cock as he waited for Sam. Quickly, Sam got a condom on, lubed himself up and lined up.

“S-Sam,” Dean whimpered as Sam started to press into the heat of his hole. Sam was using every last ounce of his willpower to not take Dean roughly, just shove in and start to fuck, because he couldn't do that with an alpha. Each heart beat felt like it was ten seconds long as Sam eased himself into Dean until he finally bottomed out.

“D-Dean… so fucking tight for me...” Sam gasped as he felt Dean adjust to him. “Fucking… perfect.”

“Please,” Dean begged. And Sam knew what for. He gripped Dean’s hips and pulled back several inches and then thrust back in. “More,” Dean begged, pushing back towards Sam while he jerked his cock.

Taking a shuddering breath, Sam pulled back and snapped his hips forward, harder, faster, making Dean cry out. Sam could smell that Dean was really close to coming and to be fair, after eating Dean out for an age, Sam wasn’t exactly going to last long either. So he fucked Dean, hips determined as he thrust in and out of the alpha, feeling his knot fill.

“You… sure you want… me to knot you?” Sam asked as skin slapped against skin, the bed bouncing with their movement.

“Please,” Dean cried, and then his hips stuttered as he came, the scent of his release reaching Sam’s nostrils. The covers were going to be in a right state once they were done.

“F-fuck!” Sam shouted, slamming his knot into Dean and as it caught on Dean’s rim, Sam came, hot and hard, filling the condom as he tied the two of them together.

Breathing hard and fast, Sam gripped onto Dean for dear life as he tried to get his brain functioning again. Eventually he had enough awareness of his limbs that he moved the two of them onto their right sides, Dean the little spoon. He kicked off the come covered covers and held Dean in his arms, one of Dean’s fingers tracing the tattoos on Sam’s left arm as he nuzzled the back of Dean’s neck.

“Thank you,” Dean whispered just as Sam had fallen into a light doze.

Waking, Sam smiled and kissed Dean’s neck, licking at his scent gland a little. “No worries. I was kinda gone on you the moment you walked into the shop.”

Dean hummed appreciatively. “I’ve been kinda gone on you since I saw you for the first time.”

And okay, maybe Sam didn’t normally do anything long term, but with Dean in his arms, he was starting to think that maybe he didn’t have to be a bachelor anymore. At least, if Dean was willing to make it all something a bit more serious.

“Do you really want a tattoo?” Sam asked.

Humming a little, Dean sighed and gently nodded. “I do. But like you said, I can’t get one while I’m in my rut.”

Sam blew some loose strands of hair from his face and kissed Dean’s back again. “Mmm, well once you can, I will hook you up. Know what you want?”

“I was thinking flowers… I really like roses.”

“Pretty classic. Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

Sam tested his knot, pulling gently and eliciting a hiss from Dean. “I’m gonna take you on a date once your rut is over.” This was the closest Sam would get to using the “B” word without actually saying it out loud. “Unless you want this to be more of a one time thing?”

A laugh escaped Dean, and he nodded slightly. “Ah yeah, a date would be good… Wasn’t sure if you’d just want to keep this as uh, a sex thing?”

Sam smiled and pulled Dean closer, breathing in his mouth watering scent. “Not unless you want to?”

“I-I’d like more.”

“Then we’ll have more.”

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
